Affaires de famille
by Sorcierecatwomen
Summary: Qui est cette étrangère qui arrive à St.Canard ? Pourquoi connait elle Gosalyn ? Et quelle est cette malédiction qui plane sur sa famille ?
1. La rencontre

J'ai écrit cette fic juste pour le fun … les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas (sauf Elizabeth) … C'est ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira …

__

_**Affaires de famille**_

_**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre**_

- Ah ! Je suis enfin arrivée à St. Canard ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain et aux magnifiques yeux verts en descendant du bus.

Elle observa les alentours. La rue était déserte, ce qui était compréhensible vu l'heure tardive. La nuit était tombée voilà déjà plusieurs heures. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se mit à la recherche d'un hôtel. Elle en trouva un quelques rues plus bas.

' _Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est mieux que rien ' _pensa-t-elle. La jeune fille entra et se dirigea vers la réception. Un homme, qui devait être le réceptionniste, était en train de lire le journal derrière le comptoir. Il lui afficha un sourire chaleureux lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

- Bonsoir, annonça-t-elle. Je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr mademoiselle, répondit-il poliment. J'aurais besoin de votre nom avant.

- Je m'appelle Elizabeth, Elizabeth Stars. », lui mentit-elle en lui donnant le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête. Elizabeth savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner son vrai nom de famille. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était venue ici à St. Canard: pour se cacher. Mais elle avait appris récemment que c'était aussi la ville où résidait le dernier membre de sa famille. Elizabeth espérait qu'elle pourrait compter sur cette personne pour l'aider.

- Très bien Mademoiselle Stars. Veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, dit-il en prenant ses bagages.

Elizabeth prit le temps d'observer sa maison provisoire. L'intérieur était bien plus accueillant qu'il ne paraissait de l'extérieur. Le sol était recouvert de tapis, les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie rouge foncée et quelques meubles et plantes étaient disposés un peu partout.

- Voici votre chambre Mademoiselle, numéro 206. Je vous laisse vous installer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Au fait, mon nom est Jack, Jack Williams. Passez une bonne nuit !

- Merci beaucoup M. Williams. Bonne nuit , dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Elizabeth observa sa chambre et sourit d'un air satisfait. Un grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait en face de la porte. A droite se trouvait une cheminée avec un canapé rouge devant. A côté de la cheminée, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. A l'opposé de la cheminée, il y avait un bureau. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et des plantes étaient placées un peu partout comme dans le couloir. Toute la pièce était dans les tons boisés, rouges et or. Elizabeth rangea bien vite ses affaires dans l'armoire, pris une douche et se coucha.

- Demain, je commence mes recherches, dit-elle avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

---------

Le lendemain, Elizabeth s'éveilla de bonne heure. Elle s'habilla et descendit à la réception. M. Williams était là, en train de lire un magazine.

- Bonjour M. Williams , lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Bonjour Mlle Stars !

- S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Elizabeth.

- Très bien Elizabeth, alors appelez-moi Jack.

- D'accord Jack. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Je recherche un membre de ma famille. C'est un grand scientifique. Pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver des renseignements ?

- Vous pourriez commencer par la bibliothèque. Si votre proche est quelqu'un d'important, vous pourrez trouver des articles dans les vieux journaux conservés à la bibliothèque. Je vais vous indiquez le chemin.

---------

Une petite fille, d'environ 12 ans, était assise à son bureau en classe. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et avait des cheveux roux coiffés en 2 couettes. Elle portait un T-shirt couleur lilas et de grosses baskets rouge et blanche. La tête reposant dans une main, elle regardait dehors lorsqu'une voix la ramena dans la réalité.

- Mlle Mallard ! J'aimerais que vous écoutiez un peu plus le cours, au lieu de rêvasser !

- Oui Madame, répondit-elle.

' _Et voilà. Encore une journée de pur ennui. Mais quand est-ce que ça changera ?_ ', pensa-t-elle, avant de retourner son attention au professeur.

- Donc, comme je vous le disais, votre projet ce trimestre sera de constituer votre arbre généalogique. Je sais que ce travail sera long et difficile. Vous devrez faire beaucoup de recherches pour remonter le plus loin possible. J'attends de vous que pour chaque parent, vous me donniez ses dates et sa profession, avec si possible une photo ou une gravure le représentant. Nous passerons donc toute la matinée à la bibliothèque pour le début de vos recherches. Après, vous serez seuls. Bon, ramassez vos affaires et allons-y, annonça le professeur.

- Il semblerait que tes prières ont été entendues cette fois Gos.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées Honk , sourit Gosalyn Mallard à son ami Honker Muddlefoot.

Honker était le meilleur ami de Gosalyn. Il était de la même taille que Gosalyn et portait une chemise verte ainsi que de grosses lunettes rondes et rouges. C'était un garçon très intelligent qui avait de nombreuses fois aidé Gosalyn et son père dans leurs aventures. Tous les deux prirent leurs affaires et suivirent les autres.

---------

- Bonjour, je recherche des informations sur une personne assez importante. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider , demanda Elizabeth à la bibliothécaire, une dame assez âgée.

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle , lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Le professeur Waddlemeyer. On m'a conseillé de venir consulter les vieux journaux.

- Très bien. Attendez quelques minutes s'il vous plait, lui dit la vieille dame en entrant les informations dans l'ordinateur. Ah voilà ! Je vais vous les chercher. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elizabeth en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque. Elle était immense. De hautes colonnes de pierre s'élevaient un peu partout des longues rangées d'étagères. On pouvait y voir des livres de toutes sortes: des petits et des grands, de gros volumes et des plus fins, ou encore de vieux ouvrages et des plus récents.

- Voilà Mademoiselle, dit la bibliothécaire en déposant une pile de vieux journaux sur le comptoir. Il y a des tables de libres là-bas pour vous installer.

La jeune fille la remercia, prit les journaux et alla s'asseoir. Elle prit le premier de la pile, qui devait être le plus récent. Elizabeth espérait qu'avec un peu de chance, les journaux lui donneraient des indications sur le lieu de résidence du professeur Waddlemeyer, le dernier membre de sa famille, son grand-père. Mais lorsqu'elle découvrit le titre de la première page, tous ces espoirs s'envolèrent. Celui-ci disait: « LA TRAGIQUE DISPARITION DU PROFESSEUR WADDLEMEYER »

---------

Pendant ce temps, la classe de Gosalyn et Honker était arrivée à la bibliothèque. Les élèves suivirent leur professeur jusqu'au comptoir. Après avoir exposée la situation à la bibliothécaire, celle-ci se retourna vers eux avec un sourire et annonça:

- Très bien les enfants ! Venez me voir chacun votre tour !

Enfin arriva celui de Gosalyn. Elle s'approcha du comptoir:

- Je voudrais des informations sur le professeur Waddlemeyer, lui dit-elle.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé ma petite, mais ces informations sont actuellement consultées par cette jeune femme là-bas, lui répondit-elle en montrant Elizabeth. Mais je suis sûre que si vous allez lui demandez, elle n'objectera pas vous partager les journaux.

- D'accord, soupira Gosalyn en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

---------

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle , appela Gosalyn.

Elizabeth releva la tête du journal qu'elle consultait, et regarda la personne qui l'avait appeler. Sur le coup, elle faillit s'évanouir. Cette petite fille qui se tenait devant elle, elle lui ressemblait tellement, mais elle ressemblait encore plus à sa mère, Perséphone, avec ses cheveux roux. Elizabeth avait hérité des cheveux châtain de son père. Gosalyn fût également choquée de la ressemblance. Cette jeune femme devant elle avait le même visage, les mêmes yeux qu'elle, mais avec quelques années en plus. Enfin elle se reprit:

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais est-ce que je pourrais consulter vos journaux ? J'ai des recherches à faire sur le professeur Waddlemeyer pour l'école.

- Euh ... Oui bien sûr , répondit Elizabeth se remettant du choc.

- Merci, dit Gosalyn en s'installant en face de l'inconnue.

Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher pendant la demi-heure qui suivit d'observer la petite fille en face d'elle. Et plus elle la regardait, plus les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

' _Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être elle ! Et pourtant ... Les dates coïncident. Pourquoi rechercherait-elle des informations sur le professeur Waddlemeyer sinon ? Non, non, ça ne peut être que elle ..._ '

Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta.

- Excuses-moi, mais pourquoi fais-tu des recherches sur le professeur Waddlemeyer , demanda-t-elle à Gosalyn.

- Oh ! C'est simple, répondit Gosalyn avec un sourire. Notre projet est de réaliser notre arbre généalogique. Et le professeur Waddlemeyer était mon grand-père.

Elizabeth pâlit. Donc c'était bien elle ! La fille que sa mère avait cachée dès la naissance pour la protéger en la confiant à son grand-père. Le bébé qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques heures après sa naissance avant de sortir de sa vie pendant 12 ans. C'était bien sa propre soeur qui se trouvait à l'instant même en face d'elle !

---------

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?Petites reviews si vous voulez une suite !


	2. Quelques explications

Voila le chapitre 2 ! Lâchez des reviews si vous voulez la suite :)

__

_**Affaires de famille**_

****

**_Chapitre 2 : Quelques explications_**

**__**

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Répondez-moi ! Vous vous sentez bien , demanda Gosalyn.

- Quoi ? Oh ! Euh ... oui merci, bafoua Elizabeth.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous êtes devenue toute pâle tout à coup.

- Non non, ça va très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle ... ?

- Gosalyn. Je m'appelle Gosalyn.

- Enchantée Gosalyn ! Mon nom est Elizabeth, lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main que la petite fille lui avait tendue. Ecoutes Gosalyn, je peux t'aider pour tes recherches si tu veux, mais j'aimerais qu'on en reparle ailleurs si tu veux bien.

Gosalyn n'en crut pas ses oreilles ! Cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une demi-heure lui proposait un rendez-vous pour l'aider dans ses recherches ! Elle aurait dû se méfier de cette jeune femme, pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait d'accepter.

- D'accord, dans un endroit plutôt fréquenté si ça ne vous dérange pas. Disons le Hamburger Hippo en bas de la rue à 17h ?

- Ça me va ! A ce soir alors , lança Elizabeth en s'éloignant.

---------

Elizabeth rentra à l'hôtel, encore sous le choc. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

' _Eh ben ! Quelle journée ! Je pars à la recherche de mon grand-père et je rencontre ma soeur que je n'ai vu qu'à la naissance ! Ce soir, il faut que je lui dise. Enfin pas toute l'histoire, elle le saura en temps voulu, mais au moins qu'elle a une soeur._ '

A 16h, Elizabeth se changea. Elle mit un jean avec pull assez simple, noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval et sortit en direction du Hamburger Hippo.

---------

Elizabeth arriva en avance et s'installa à une table en attendant Gosalyn. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'elle vit la petite fille se diriger vers elle.

- Comment s'est passé ton après-midi , demanda Elizabeth.

- Horrible ! A quoi ça nous sert de savoir de quoi sont constitués les objets qui nous entourent , grogna-t-elle.

- Au cas où tu en auras besoin le moment venu, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Gosalyn ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Alors, tu m'as dit que tu pouvais m'aider pour mes recherches. Je peux savoir comment ?

Elizabeth paniqua. '_ Allez ma vieille ! Il faut te lancer maintenant ! Elle a le droit de savoir._ '

- D'abord je veux te prévenir Gosalyn, que ce que j'ai à te dire est très important et que tu vas être certainement choquée par ce que tu vas entendre. Mais saches que si tu as des questions, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.

- Euh ... très bien, lui dit-elle surprise d'entendre ces mots.

- D'accord. Lorsque tu m'as vu ce matin, je faisais des recherches sur le professeur Waddlemeyer. Il se trouve que c'était un membre de ma famille. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quelques jours après la naissance de ma petite soeur. Mais une menace pesait et pèse toujours d'ailleurs sur ma famille, et il a fallu qu'on cache ma soeur pour sa sécurité. Ma mère l'a donc confiée à celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance: son propre père, le professeur Waddlemeyer. A ma connaissance, il l'a élevée comme sa propre fille jusqu'à sa mort.

- Mais alors ... Si je comprends bien, le bébé que ta mère a confié à Grand-père ... C'était moi , murmura la petite fille.

Elizabeth lui confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Mais alors, si mon grand-père était ton grand-père, et que ta mère était aussi ma mère, alors toi et moi ... On est ... On est soeur , souffla Gosalyn.

Elizabeth lui sourit tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Ouah ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai une soeur ! Une soeur rien que pour moi ! Dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver , s'écria la petite fille. Alors c'est pour ça que tu ma dis que tu pouvais m'aider pour mon projet ?

- Bien sûr ! On peut commencer quand tu veux !

- C'est génial ! ' _Il faut que je trouve une soirée où Papa n'est pas là. Ça va être facile vu qu'en ce moment les criminels sont de sortis. Mais mieux vaut ne pas lui parler d'Elizabeth tout de suite. Qui sait comment il va réagir._ ', pensa-t-elle. Disons demain soir ! Où habites-tu ?

- Je suis à l'hôtel _Tradition, _chambre numéro 206.

- Je vois où c'est. Alors à demain , dit Gosalyn en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourna vers Elizabeth.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose , demanda Gosalyn.

- N'importe quoi pour ma petite soeur ! Oula ! Ça fait bizarre de dire ça quand on n'est pas habitué.

Gosalyn éclata de rire et reprit d'un ton implorant:

- Avant de partir, est-ce que je pourrais ...

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais avoir un câlin , lui dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux à cette question. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle fit un grand sourire à Gosalyn et l'enlaça tendrement.

---------

- Papa ! Je suis rentrée , cria Gosalyn.

Drake Mallard sortit de la cuisine, l'air furieux.

- Où étais-tu passée jeune fille ? Tu sais que tu dois rentrer directement à la maison ! Je t'ai pourtant répété une centaine de fois que la ville n'était pas sûre en ce moment. Il y a de plus en plus d'agents du F.O.W.L. qui se promènent ces temps-ci. Et comme certains t'ont déjà vu souvent avec moi, ils pourraient te faire du mal. Et tu sais aussi que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si ça arrive.

- Désolé Pa ! J'étais à l'arcade et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, mentit-elle. Gosalyn n'allait quand même pas lui dire ' _Ouais Pa ! Désolé mais j'était au Hamburger Hippo pour discuter avec ma grande soeur._ ' A coup sur, il l'emmènerait se faire soigner.

- Au fait Papa , l'appela-t-elle. Drake, qui repartait pour la cuisine se retourna. Une copine m'a invitée chez elle demain soir pour travailler sur un projet. Je peux y aller ?

- Bien ..., hésita Drake, si c'est pour un projet pour l'école ..., je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais.

- Merci Pa !

---------

Le lendemain, la journée parut bien longue à Gosalyn. Le fait de voir sa soeur et de passer la soirée avec elle l'excitait au plus haut point. Finalement, la cloche sonna la fin des cours. La petite fille ramassa ses affaires et courut jusqu'à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall, l'homme qui était derrière le comptoir s'approcha d'elle.

- Ah vous devez être Gosalyn ! Mademoiselle Stars m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Veuillez me suivre.

Jack la conduisit jusqu'à la porte 206, frappa et s'en alla, laissant Gosalyn seule.

- Tu peux entrer Gosalyn ! C'est ouvert.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi , lui demanda-t-elle quand elle entra. Elle vit Elizabeth, allongée sur le divan, un livre à la main. La jeune femme leva les yeux:

- Simple. Il y a deux raisons: la première est qu'à par toi et Jack, le réceptionniste qui t'a accompagné, personne ne me connaît ici.

- Et la deuxième ?

- Tu le sauras plus tard, répondit-elle malicieusement. Allez ! Mettons-nous au boulot , lança Elizabeth d'un ton joyeux.

Après plus de deux heures de questions-réponses, Gosalyn s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de sa soeur.

- Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as déjà donnée des renseignements sur plus de trois générations. Il va falloir que je trie tout ça en rentrant à la maison. Par contre, je meurs de faim !

- Moi aussi ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Jack va bientôt venir avec des pizzas.

Juste à cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Entrez ! » dit Elizabeth. Gosalyn n'en crut pas ses yeux ! C'était Jack et avec deux boîtes à pizza dans la main !

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais il commençait à se faire tard, et comme je savais que vous faisiez des recherches, j'ai pris la peine de vous commander des pizzas.

- Merci Jack ! Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un billet de 10$. C'est pour les pizzas.

- De rien les filles ! Bonne nuit , lança-t-il en fermant la porte.

Elizabeth s'approcha de la table et y déposa les pizzas.

- Gosalyn ! Ferme donc la bouche ! On croirait un poisson hors de l'eau , dit-elle en riant.

Gosalyn s'exécuta et s'approcha à son tour pour prendre une part de pizza. Elle se demandait comment la jeune fille avait pu prévoir ça ! Lorsque la dernière part eût disparue, les deux soeurs s'assirent en tailleur sur le grand lit.

- Comment tu as réussi ce tour là , demanda la petite fille.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise moi-même maintenant que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre plus tard Gosalyn.

- Appelles-moi Gos. Entre soeurs, c'est mieux non ?

- Si tu veux, dans ce cas tu peux m'appeler Lizie. C'était comme ça que Maman me surnommait. Tu sais, Maman n'était pas comme les autres Gos. On va dire qu'elle était un peu « spéciale ».

- Spéciale dans quel sens ?

- Disons qu'elle possédait certains pouvoirs, que je possède à mon tour depuis sa mort. Vois-tu Gos, nous sommes une famille de sorciers. Il existait plusieurs grandes familles de sorciers il y a des siècles. Nous étions respectés car nous aidions les gens avec nos pouvoirs. Mais un jour, une famille, qui était une des plus puissantes a estimé que les personnes sans pouvoirs ne méritaient pas notre aide. Cette famille se nommait les DeSpell. Elle s'est retournée contre les autres familles et les a presque toutes exterminées. Finalement, il ne resta plus que nous, les Waddlemeyer et les McCawber qui lui tenions tête, étant les plus puissantes. Mais les DeSpell lancèrent une malédiction sur notre famille pour nous faire disparaître. Une malédiction qui dure toujours.

- Et c'est quoi cette malédiction , demanda d'une petite voix Gosalyn.

- Eh bien, seul une femme de notre famille possède ces pouvoirs désormais. Ce qui est beaucoup facile pour eux de nous détruire. Les pouvoirs se transmettent de mère en fille uniquement. J'ai reçu les pouvoirs de notre mère à sa mort. C'est après moi qu'ils sont maintenant. Et lorsque je disparaîtrai, si je n'ai pas de fille, c'est toi qui en héritera.

- Mais pourquoi Maman m'a confiée à Grand-père alors ?

- Si jamais elle et moi avions disparu, tu possèderais ces pouvoirs et ils se seraient servi de toi, étant donnée que tu étais très jeune. Maman a donc préféré te mettre en sécurité.

- Oh, je comprends maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

- Gosalyn, tu dois savoir que si jamais la famille des DeSpell s'empare de nos pouvoirs, ce serait une véritable catastrophe !

- Mais que t'est-il arrivé à toi ?

- Lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé Maman, Papa m'a prise et m'a emmenée loin d'ici. Selon les souhaits de Maman, il m'a appris à me défendre moi-même: il m'a enseigné l'art du combat à mains nues, à l'épée et au fouet. Mais en ce qui concerne le développement des pouvoirs que j'avais reçu, il ne pouvait pas m'aider, ne l'ayant jamais pratiqué. Je m'exerçais donc seule. Et puis il y a quelques jours, ils nous ont retrouvés. Papa s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Il m'avait toujours dit que lorsque cela arriverait, je devais venir ici à St-Canard et rechercher mon Grand-père. Tu connais la suite.

- Nos parents étaient très courageux d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ajouta la petite fille.

- C'est vrai, tu peux être fier d'eux Gosalyn, et je sais que eux aussi seraient fiers de toi si ils te voyaient.

Gos rougit au compliment. Mais une question lui trottait encore dans la tête:

- Et il n'existe pas un moyen pour t'aider à développer ces pouvoirs ?

- Si ! Le grimoire familial pourrait m'aider. Mais nos ancêtres l'ont confié aux McCawber dans le plus grand secret pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains des DeSpell. Pour l'avoir, je devrais d'abord rechercher la famille McCawber mais ils peuvent être n'importe où, si ils existent encore.

Gos souria malicieusement. Elle, elle savait où trouver les McCawber. Et pour cause ! Elle connaissait Morgana, qui était la petite amie de son père ! ' _Je pense que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de problèmes pour récupérer ce livre. Mais cela s'annonce quand même difficile. Il ne faut que j'éveille aucun soupçon._ '

- Ecoute, dit Gosalyn, je sais où trouver les McCawber et comment avoir le grimoire.

Elizabeth eut des yeux comme des soucoupes en entendant ça. Elle acquiesça et la laissa continuer.

- Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

- D'accord, aucun problème.

Les deux soeurs parlèrent encore plusieurs minutes, lorsque Gosalyn remarqua l'heure tardive.

- MERDE ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! Je devrais presque être à la maison !

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne , demanda Elizabeth.

- Non merci ça ira ! Je repasse te voir dès que je peux , lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant rapidement. Puis elle sortit en courant.


	3. Un allié inattendu

J'ai gardé les noms anglais des personnages et je leur ai donné des caractéristiques plus humaines. Je vous laisserai imaginer ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez des reviews !

* * *

_**Affaires de famille**_

**_ Chapitre 3 : un allié inattendu_**

Il était assez tard et plus personne ne se trouvait dans la rue. Gosalyn se dépêchait. '_Papa va me passer un de ses savons !_ '. Soudain, une main l'empoigna et la jeta dans une allée sombre. Gosalyn se retourna et pâlit. ' _Des Eggmen ! Manquer plus que ça !_ ', pensa-t-elle en se relevant. En effet, cinq Eggmen (trois énormes et deux plus petits) la regardèrent d'un air satisfait.

- C'est juste une gamine , dit l'un.

- Oui, mais si les parents sont riches, on pourra en tirer un bon prix. Amenons-la au patron , répondit un autre.

Gosalyn jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'allée où ils se trouvaient. Elle se terminait en cul-de-sac et les Eggmen lui bloquaient sa seule sortie. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance ce soir. Au moment où l'un des Eggmen allait l'empoigner, une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

- Eh bande de lâches ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en prendre à un adversaire à votre taille ?

Les cinq hommes se retournèrent et Gosalyn eut un hoquet de surprise. ' _Lizie ?_ '

- Vous avez vu ça les gars ? On se fait menacer par une fille , éclata-t-il de rire avec les autres.

- Et une mignonne en plus, ajouta un deuxième qui devait être le chef. Je suis sûr que Steelbeak serait ravi si l'on la prenait avec aussi.

- Lâchez la fille.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut la demoiselle , dit le troisième.

- T'es dur de la feuille tête d'oeuf ! Je t'ai dit de la lâcher ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ?

L'Eggman grogna à l'insulte. Il montra Gosalyn:

- Si tu la veux, alors viens la chercher trésor , ricana-t-il.

Il ne ricana pas longtemps. Il eut soudain le souffle coupé. Ni les Eggmen, ni même Gosalyn n'avaient vu le coup arriver. Elizabeth venait de décrocher un coup de coude magistral dans l'estomac de celui qui retenait sa soeur. Il tomba à genoux, les mains sur son estomac, essayant de respirer. En voyant cette scène, les quatre autres Eggmen se reprirent et attaquèrent. Elizabeth décrocha un coup de pied dans la tête du premier qui s'effondra sur le coup, le deuxième vola jusque dans une poubelle, le troisième se prit le mur de plein fouet et s'évanouit. Le dernier avait pris la fuite. Elizabeth s'agenouilla près de sa soeur:

- Ça va Gos ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non ... Non ça va, bégailla-t-elle. Juste un peu secouée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai suivi tiens ! Je ne serais pas une soeur responsable si je ne laissais pas ma petite soeur rentrer à la maison saine et sauve, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bien merci en tout cas. Sans toi, je serais dans le pétrin en ce moment.

- Aucun problème. Vaut mieux ne pas rester là.

Elizabeth observa la rue. Toute une troupe d'Eggmen arrivait rapidement en voiture et à pied. ' _Zut ! Le dernier a donné l'alerte ! Et ils sont trop nombreux. Il va falloir qu'on file d'ici_. ' De l'autre côté de la rue, celle-ci aperçut une moto. ' _C'est peut-être notre chance._ '

- Gos, quand je te donne le signal, on file jusqu'à la moto en face. Tu montras devant moi. T'es prête ? Alors on fonce !

- Toutes les deux déboulèrent de l'allée et se jetèrent sur la moto. Gosalyn monta devant sa soeur. Elizabeth mit la machine en route par magie et dans un crissement de roue, elles s'enfuirent. Les Eggmen ne perdirent pas de temps: ils montèrent dans les voitures et se mirent à leur poursuite. Lorsque la sorcière entendit des coups de feu derrière elle, elle lança un charme de protection pour éviter les balles. Après plusieurs minutes de course, Elizabeth jura:

- Et merde ! Je n'arrive pas à les semer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors , hurla Gosalyn.

Elizabeth cherchait une solution. Il leur était impossible de se cacher en ville. Soudain, elle aperçut au loin, en dehors de la ville, d'immenses champs de maïs.

- J'ai une idée ! On va se cacher dans les champs de maïs là-bas, dit-elle en accélérant.

Mais le charme de protection lui prenant trop d'énergie, la sorcière n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le stopper. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du champ lorsque une immense douleur traversa l'épaule gauche d'Elizabeth et lui arracha un cri. ' _Ces salauds m'ont touchée._ ' Enfin, les hauts plants de maïs les cachèrent de leurs poursuivants. Elizabeth continua tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sorties, en bordure d'une forêt. Là, elle stoppa la moto et en descendit. Gosalyn fit de même.

- Au moins maintenant, on est en sécurité. Ils ne nous ..., mais elle ne continua pas plus loin. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle s'adossa contre un arbre et s'y laissa glisser.

- Lizie , hurla Gosalyn. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais chercher de l'aide.

Elizabeth perdit conscience en entendant ces dernières paroles.

---------

La petite fille ne perdit pas une minute. Elle scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une habitation. Sur une colline proche se dressait une serre et il y avait de la lumière ! Gosalyn courut dans cette direction. Elle tambourina à la porte, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

- Aidez-moi je vous en prie ! J'ai besoin d'aide , pleurait-elle.

Elle tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit à sa grande surprise. Gosalyn s'engouffra à l'intérieur, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

- Eh oh ! Y'a quelqu'un ici , appela-t-elle. Elle ne fit pas plus de trois pas qu'elle se retrouva en l'air, la tête en bas. Une plante venait de l'attraper par les pieds.

- Tiens tiens ! Regarde qui nous avons là Spike ! C'est la gamine qui traîne toujours avec Darkwing ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'elle ?

' _Oh non ! Cette voix ! C'est celle de Bushroot ! Je suis mal barrée ! Mais c'est peut-être la seule personne dans le coin. J'ai besoin de lui maintenant ! _'

- Aides-moi s'il te plait, murmura la petite fille.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en supplie ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! J'ai une amie là-bas qui s'est fait tirer dessus par les agents du F.OW.L. ! Elle va mourir si tu m'aides pas , pria-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi je devrais t'aider ?

- Si tu ne m'aides pas, je perdrais le dernier membre de ma famille, murmura la petite fille, les larmes sortant de ses yeux verts.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Gosalyn voyait diminuer ses chances de sauver Elizabeth. Soudain, elle sentit la plante la redresser et la poser à terre. Son regard rencontra celui de son ennemi.

- Allez viens , lui dit-il. Je suis peut-être un voleur, mais je ne suis pas un assassin.

- Merci, chuchota Gosalyn avant de le conduire là ou était évanouie Elizabeth.

---------

L'air était embaumé de différents parfums, Elizabeth pouvait distinguer la rose, la violette, et bien d'autres ... Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et fut aveuglée par l'intensité de la lumière. ' _Je dois être au Paradis !_ ', pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes pour que ses yeux puissent s'adapter à la lumière. Enfin, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit assez confortable, dans une pièce remplie de fleurs de toutes sortes. Elle voulut se mettre assise mais une intense douleur lui traversa l'épaule.

- Mais je suis où , gémit-elle, en se rallongeant.

Elle constata que son épaule avait été soignée et bandée.

- Ah tu es enfin réveillée , lança une voix près d'elle. Je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne te réveilles pas. Cela fait bientôt 4 jours que tu étais évanouie.

- 4 jours , cria-t-elle.

L'étranger acquiesça. Elizabeth essaya de se remémorer les évènements passés: l'attaque dans la ruelle, la fuite à moto, les coups de feu ...

- Gosalyn ! Où est-elle ? Où est la petite fille qui était avec moi ?

- Oh oh ! Calmes-toi ! La gamine va bien. Elle est rentrée chez elle. Cela fait trois jours maintenant qu'elle vient prendre de tes nouvelles tous les jours après l'école.

Elizabeth soupira, rassurée. Au moins Gosalyn n'avait rien. C'était le plus important. Elle tourna la tête vers son hôte pour pouvoir l'observer à son aise et ne pu réprimer un hoquet de surprise. C'était un homme mi-plante mi-canard, avec des cheveux roses et des racines en guise de jambes. Bushroot quant à lui, fut étonné qu'elle n'avait pas crié en le voyant, ce qui se passait généralement quand on le croisait. Au contraire, la jeune femme ne semblait pas apeurée mais plutôt curieuse.

- Désolé pour être aussi directe et indiscrète, mais que vous est-il arrivé , demanda-t-elle.

- Une expérience qui a mal tournée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Après de douloureux efforts et l'aide de son hôte, Elizabeth fut assise. Elle lui sourit:

- Merci pour votre aide, sans vous je ne serais peut-être plus là aujourd'hui.

- Euh ... Aucun problème, bégaya-t-il.

Cela faisait des années que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas remercié pour une action. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Elizabeth, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

- Enchanté Elizabeth, lui dit-il en la serrant dans sa main feuillue, mon nom est Reginald Bushroot. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous devriez vous reposer. Vous êtes encore faible.

- Merci pour tout, murmura la jeune femme avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Bushroot sortit et se retourna vers Spike:

- On devrait aller faire quelques courses pour notre invitée, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai plus de quoi désinfecter sa blessure, ni même de nourriture.

--------

Gosalyn était allongée sur son lit. Elle pensait aux évènements de ces derniers jours: sa rencontre avec Elizabeth, ses révélations sur sa famille et la rencontre avec les Eggmen. ' _J'espère que Bushroot s'occupe bien d'elle. Ce n'est pas un aussi mauvais gars en fin de compte. Il a soigné Lizie, m'a raccompagné jusqu'à mon quartier et m'a permis de venir la voir aussi souvent que je le voulais. En fait, c'est un type bien. _', pensa la petite fille. Soudain, une voix la ramena dans la réalité.

- GOSALYN !

- Oui Papa ?

- Je dois y aller ! Bushroot fait des siennes en ville !

Gosalyn entendit les sièges tournoyaient et lorsque le silence régna de nouveau, elle descendit et se jeta sur la TV. On y voyait Bushroot et Spike, dévalisant le centre commercial. ' _Je sais qu'il est allait chercher des affaires pour Lizie ! Il faut que j'empêche Papa de lui mettre la main dessus !_ ', s'écria-t-elle. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, sortit son costume de Quiverwing Quack, l'enfila rapidement et fila jusqu'au centre commercial.

---------

- Spike ! Dépêches-toi ! Je ne vais pas porter ça tout seul , cria Bushroot.

Spike accourut près de son maître pour l'aider à porter toute la nourriture que celui-ci avait prise. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand une fumée bleue les enveloppa.

- Je suis la terreur qui corrige les erreurs ! Je suis Darkwing Duck !

- Oh non ! Pas toi , soupira Bushroot.

- Tu es déçu de me voir Bushroot , ricana Darkwing.

- A vrai dire, moins je te vois, mieux je me porte , ironisa-t-il. Maintenant je te laisse ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de toi ! Alors à la prochaine , lança-t-il en s'enfuyant.

Des plantes apparurent un peu partout et attaquèrent Darkwing et Launchpad. Darkwing réussit à se dégager et poursuivit Bushroot qui avait filé par la sortie de secours. Il le vit quelques mètres plus loin. Darkwing sortit son arme et le chargea avec un filet. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu tirer, il fut lui même piègé dans un filet. Bushroot avait disparu entre temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Launchpad sortit et libéra Darkwing.

- Vous allez bien DW ?

- Non ! Bushroot s'est échappé ! Tout ça à cause d'un abruti qui m'a mis dans ce filet ! Allez Launchpad on rentre.

Gosalyn observait la scène d'un toit voisin. ' _Désolé Papa, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire. Pas cette fois-ci._ ', pensa-t-elle. Elle retira son costume, le rangea dans son sac et partit en direction de la serre en dehors de la ville.

---------

Bushroot arriva sans aucun autre incident chez lui. Il demanda à Spike d'aller voir si Elizabeth était réveillée pendant qu'il rangerait ce qui l'avait « acheté ». Celui-ci repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait sa petite idée sur la personne qui avait emprisonné Darkwing dans ce filet pour l'empêcher de le poursuivre. Il avait même l'impression que celle-ci ne tarderait plus à arriver maintenant. Soudain, les jappements de Spike le ramenèrent dans la réalité. Il semblait affolé et même apeuré; Spike lui montrait le chemin de la chambre où été Elizabeth.

Bushroot se précipita dans la chambre et retenu un hurlement de terreur. Elizabeth était assise en tailleur sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux, une quinzaine d'objets divers flottant un peu partout dans la pièce. Même le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait commençait à s'élever dans les airs. Une aura couleur dorée émanait de son corps. Bushroot repris ses esprits après quelques secondes de contemplation de la scène qui de déroulait devant lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici , demanda-t-il.

PAF ! BOUM ! CRAC ! BADAMOUM ! Tout ce qui se trouvait dans les airs s'écrasa au sol avec la perte de concentration de la jeune femme qui se retourna brusquement.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Attends ! Je rentre dans la pièce où une vingtaine d'objets flottent dans les airs et c'est toi qui a peur ? Et moi je devrais quoi ? Sauter de joie ?

A cette remarque, Elizabeth ne pu réprimer un fou rire. Bushroot ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les deux se calmèrent.

- Alors tu vas me raconter , demanda Bushroot en désignant les objets brisés au sol.

- Très bien. Alors assieds-toi parce que ça va être long.

Au moment où elle allait commencer son histoire, Gosalyn déboula dans la pièce et se jeta au cou d'Elizabeth qui s'effondra sur le lit.

- Gos ... Besoin d'air ...

- Oups ! Désolé, rigola-t-elle. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois réveillée. Par contre, ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Elle était sur le point de me le dire lorsque tu es arrivée, répondit Bushroot. Au fait, merci pour le coup de main tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! Pas de problème, lui dit-elle en rougissant.

- Je peux commencer maintenant , coupa la sorcière en souriant.

---------

- Eh bien ! On peut dire que c'est une histoire pleine de rebondissement, dit Bushroot lorsque Elizabeth eut terminé son récit.

- Tu peux le dire ! Ça va Gos , demanda Lizie.

- Oui, j'ai juste un peu faim et la journée m'a épuisée, répondit-elle.

- Pas de problème, je vais vous préparer quelque chose, annonça Bushroot en quittant la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois étaient assis sur le lit, dévorant les provisions que Bushroot avait ramené l'après-midi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu rentres seule ce soir Gos, sortit Elizabeth en voyant l'obscurité au-dehors.

- En vérité, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi ce soir. ' _Surtout que Papa et Launchpad seront dehors toute la nuit_.' Je peux rester avec toi ce soir , lui demanda-t-elle. Enfin ... si tu m'autorises à rester ici bien sûr, en se tournant vers Bushroot.

- J'n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Viens, je vais te montrer où est le téléphone.

Après avoir laissé un message sur le répondeur, Gosalyn se retourna vers Bushroot.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

- Oh c'est rien. Ce n'est pas un coup de fil qui va me ruiner, rigola-t-il.

- Non, je voulais dire ... Merci pour ton aide, tout ce que tu as fait. Avoir guéri ma soeur et t'être occupé d'elle ces derniers jours, m'avoir laissée venir la voir quand je le voulais ... Bref j'ai une autre opinion de toi maintenant, une image plus positive. J'espère qu'on va oublier le passé et continuer en ami si tu es d'accord, annonça la petite fille en lui tendant la main.

- Je suis content de voir qu'au moins quelques personnes ne me voient pas comme un monstre et me trouvent même sympathique, sourit-t-il en prenant la main de la fillette dans sa main feuillue.

Puis, tous deux retournèrent dans la chambre. Elizabeth s'exerçait en faisant léviter les plats sur lesquelles ils avaient mangés.

- Tu t'exerces souvent , demanda Gos.

- Dès que je le peux, répondit la sorcière. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mon niveau de magie est très faible. Sans le grimoire familial, je ne peux pas apprendre beaucoup.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, lança soudain Bushroot.

Elizabeth le regarda, intriguée.

- J'ai un certain pouvoir sur tout ce qui touche à la nature. La pratique de la magie ne doit pas être tellement différente.

- Tu m'aiderais à maîtriser mes pouvoirs ?

- A quoi serviraient les amis sinon , plaisanta-t-il.

- Quand est-ce qu'on peut commencer ? Maintenant c'est possible ?

- Si tu veux.

Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement et au bout desquelles Gosalyn s'était endormie, Elizabeth commença à contrôler des petites plantes.

- Merci pour ton aide Bushroot. C'est très gentil de ta part.

- Appelles-moi Reginald ou Reggie plutôt. Les autres membres du Fearsome Five m'appellent comme ça.

- Qui sont les autres membres , demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, il y a Liquidator qui a vécut la même expérience que moi mais qui est capable de contrôler l'eau, Megavolt est le spécialiste de l'électricité, Quackerjack s'est spécialisé dans les jouets et enfin Negaduck, qui est notre chef, qui connaît tout ce qui concerne les armes. Mais cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas tous réuni ... Ça va , lui demanda-t-il en la voyant pâlir.

- Oh non ! Il faut qu'on fiche le camp d'ici et vite , s'affola la sorcière en se dirigeant vers Gosalyn pour la réveiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Des ennuis !

Juste à ce moment, Spike arriva en courant chez son maître et lui grogna quelque chose que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

- Combien d'Eggmens tu as dit ? Une cinquantaine ! Tu as raison, on ne traîne pas ici, lança-t-il à Elizabeth. Mais où va-t-on aller ?

- Dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Ils ne sauront pas où c'est. Dépêchons-nous avant que ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Des Eggmens venaient de surgir par les vitres, brisant celles-ci. Elizabeth se plaça devant sa soeur et Bushroot, en signe de protection, prête à combattre. Mais celui-ci avait déjà pris les devant et lançaient les plantes à l'attaque tandis que d'autres les entraînaient tous les trois vers la sortie. ' _Pourquoi cet idiot masqué n'est-il jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?_ ', pensa Bushroot en dévalant la colline, entraînant Gosalyn. Il se retourna pour voir où été Elizabeth. Celle-ci été juste derrière eux, jetant différents sorts pour ralentir leurs ennemis.


	4. Deux nouveaux amis

Voici le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

_**Affaires de famille**_

**_Chapitre 4 : deux nouveaux amis_**

Après quelques heures à se cacher dans les allées sombres pour ne pas se faire repérer, les trois amis arrivèrent à l'hôtel où logeait Elizabeth. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, celle-ci prit soin de verrouiller la porte et tirer les rideaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant , demanda Gosalyn.

- Pour l'instant, on va se reposer. On avisera demain, répondit Elizabeth, épuisée après avoir utilisé autant de magie.

- Bonne idée, approuva Bushroot. Prenez le lit toutes les deux, je prendrai le canapé.

- Il faudrait peut-être faire des tours de garde au cas où ils nous auraient repérer, suggéra la petite fille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, les plantes viendront nous prévenir en cas de danger.

La sorcière éteignit les lumières d'un geste et tous les trois s'endormir, épuisés.

Le lendemain, Gosalyn s'éveilla en début d'après-midi.

- Oh non ! J'ai loupé l'école; Papa va me tuer, grogna-t-elle.

- Il vaut mieux affronter ton père que les imbéciles qui nous courent derrière, répondit Bushroot d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Si il fallait choisir entre lui et les imbéciles, je préfèrerais les imbéciles, plaisanta-t-elle.

- De quoi vous parlez , marmonna Lizie.

- Oh de rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

- Tout d'abord se changer et après il faut qu'on s'en aille. Je ne sais pas où mais rester ici est trop risqué.

- Allons voir les autres membres du Fearsome Five, proposa soudain Bushroot. Ils ne sont pas vraiment amis avec le F.O.L.W. Et je pense qu'ils nous aiderons.

- Pas si Negaduck est dans les parages, rajouta Gosalyn.

- Non, il est en prison pour le moment.

- Très bien alors dépêchons-nous, lança la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

---------

- Merci d'avoir appelée Madame, dit Drake Mallard en raccrochant.

- Un problème DW , demanda Launchpad.

- Gosalyn n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Il faut que je vois Honker pour lui demander si ...

Juste à ce moment, on sonna à la porte. Launchpad alla ouvrir. C'était justement lui qui se trouvait là. Il entra et se dirigea au salon où se trouvait Drake.

- Bonsoir M. Mallard, je suis venu apporter les devoirs de Gosalyn. Comme elle n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé qu'elle était peut-être malade.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier après-midi en la raccompagnant après les cours.

- Merci Honker, dit-il lorsque celui-ci rentra chez lui.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drake prit la cassette du répondeur et se dirigea vers les sièges qui menaient à la Tour.

- En route Launchpad, il faut retrouver Gosalyn, dit-il en appuyant sur la tête de la statuette lorsque son bras droit se mit assis sur l'un des sièges menant au repère.

Arrivés à la Tour, Darkwing analysa le message afin d'en déterminer le lieu d'appel. Il le repéra enfin en dehors de la ville. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il trouva le lieu exact.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez Bushroot , s'écria-t-il.

Launchpad en lâcha son paquet de chips qu'il était en train de manger.

- Allez LP on y va, di-t-il après s'être remis de ses émotions.

---------

Pendant ce temps, les trois fugitifs se tenaient dans une petite ruelle accolée à un grand immeuble. La pluie s'était mise à tomber et ils étaient trempés. Elizabeth avait donné sa veste à sa soeur pour que celle-ci ne tombe pas malade.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils habitent là , s'exclama Gosalyn en observant le bâtiment les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui, du moins Quackerjack. Megavolt avait fait sauté l'immeuble abandonné dans lequel il habitait après une expérience ratée. Je sais que QJ l'a invité chez lui, comme il a un grand appartement, le temps qu'il trouve un autre endroit. Bon allons-y.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et montèrent les étages. Arrivés presque en haut, Bushroot se dirigea vers une porte au fond du couloir. Il s'y arrêta et frappa. Ce fut Quackerjack qui ouvrit.

- Salut Reggie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène , l'accueillit QJ avec un sourire qui disparut en voyant les deux jeunes filles derrière lui. Tu oses amener des étrangers ici , s'emporta-t-il.

- Si tu veux bien nous laisser entrer, je te raconterais tout.

- Oh mais tu est gelée, s'écria le clown en voyant Gosalyn grelotter de froid.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser un enfant mourir de froid. Il en oublia sa colère et les invita à entrer. Megavolt était dans le salon, couché sur le canapé, regardant la TV. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il les entendit entrer afin de voir qui étaient ces invités. Il se jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient trempés. QJ apparut derrière eux, les bras chargés de serviettes. Tous trois s'assirent se serrant le plus possible pour se réchauffer. QJ et Megavolt prirent chacun un fauteuil et se placèrent en face d'eux.

- Les gars, on a besoin de votre aide …, commença Bushroot.

---------

- Voilà, vous savez tout, finit Bushroot.

-Alors si je résume bien, continua Megavolt, toi (en désignant Elizabeth) tu es une sorcière et toi (pour Gosalyn) la gamine traînant toujours avec cet abruti masqué, tu es sa sœur, et vous êtes tous les trois poursuivis par le F.O.L.W. ?

- Oui on peut dire ça, termina Gosalyn.

Pendant que Megavolt les interrogeait sur d'autres points, Quackerjack observait la jeune femme qui se nommait Elizabeth. Ses yeux vert émeraude fixaient le sol, elle avait le regard perdu comme si elle était ailleurs. Pourtant sa réponse à Megs lui prouva le contraire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait un moment que je veux donner une raclée à ces imbéciles du F.O.L.W.. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser si on vous aide.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, coupa la jeune sorcière en levant les yeux. Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander de m'aider, même à toi Gosalyn, en remarquant que celle-ci allait protester, vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire. Vous risqueriez votre vie pour moi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. Je refuse, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Les quatre autres se regardèrent, surpris par cette interruption et ne savant pas quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Quackerjack qui se leva le premier et partit à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il a trouva assise à la table de la cuisine, se cachant la tête dans ses bras. Il s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur son bras pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Tu sais, lui dit-il, ce que tu viens de nous dire nous donne justement une raison de vouloir t'aider. On a commis des crimes mais on a quand même un bon fond, tu as dû sans doute le remarquer avec Bushroot.

Lizie releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait à y distinguer la vérité du mensonge. Finalement, elle esquissa un sourire. A ce moment-là, les trois autres entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors , demanda Megavolt.

---------

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici , se demanda Darkwing lorsqu'il pénétra dans la serre.

- On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé par là, fit remarquer Launchpad.

Ils inspectèrent les pièces une par une, essayant d'éviter les débris de verre, de bois, de plastique et de métaux éparpillés sur le sol.

- Regardez DW, s'exclama soudain LP en pointant un objet sur le côté d'un lit.

Darkwing s'approcha et ramassa l'objet d'une main tremblante.

- C'est le sac de Gosalyn ! Ça nous prouve au moins qu'elle était ici. Mais est-ce qu'elle s'y trouvait encore lorsque …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et regarda les débris jonchant le sol.

- Si on allait demander de l'aide à Morgana ? Elle arriverait peut-être à savoir où est Gosalyn.

- Bonne idée LP. Allons-y.

A suivre … J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Donnez moi vos impressions et vos idées !


	5. A la recherche du grimoire

Merci beaucoup pour ta review Oustiti ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je poste donc la suite de cette fic pour toi. J'espère que tu m'en laisseras d'autres (j'espère que les autres lecteurs aussi) afin de me donner des idées et des conseils. Merci encore ! (Par contre, je ne me rappelle plus des noms des personnages français, c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé les noms anglais).

_**Affaires de famille**_

**_Chapitre 5 : à la recherche du grimoire_**

- Comment je saurais que c'est le bon livre ?, demanda Gosalyn.

- C'est simple, répondit la sorcière. Le livre appartient à notre famille. Tu seras attiré. Reggie, Megavolt, vous allez avec Gosalyn et vous fouillez les étages. Quackerjack et moi, on prend le sous-sol.

Tous les cinq se dirigèrent ensuite vers une fenêtre et s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense manoir de Morgana McCawber. Puis chacun partit de son côté.

Suivant les indications de Gosalyn, Elizabeth et QJ trouvèrent la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection de couloirs dont chacun possédait plusieurs dizaines de portes.

- Eh ben ! On n'est pas prêt de sortir, plaisanta QJ.

- Ouais, soupira la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la première porte.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres compères avaient emprunté l'escalier pour fouiller les étages. Ils commencèrent d'abord par la bibliothèque.

---------

Pendant ce temps, Darkwing et Launchpad venaient d'arriver chez Morgana. Ils entrèrent et Darkwing appela sa fiancée.

- Morgana ?

Des bruits de pas accompagnés de battements d'ailes provenaient du salon. Morgana apparut suivis par ses habituelles chauves-souris et, pour le grand déplaisir de Darkwing, par Moloculo McCawber, le père de Morgana.

- Darkwing chéri ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour …

Elle ne finit sa phrase en voyant le visage dévasté de Darkwing.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Darkwing ?

- Morg, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il s'assit et commença à expliquer la situation.

---------

Pendant ce temps, Quackerjack et Elizabeth fouillait toujours le sous-sol. Les deux premiers couloirs n'avaient donné que sur des pièces qui servaient de remises. Ils entamaient maintenant le troisième. Les quatre premières pièces étaient vides. Quackerjack pénétra le premier dans la suivante, Elizabeth juste derrière lui. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre. Soudain, QJ entendit quelque chose. Il crut tout d'abord s'être trompé mais il vit la jeune femme se tenant prête à combattre. Il commença à paniquer lorsque ce quelque chose lui frôla la jambe. Soudain, il hurla de douleur. La lumière apparut et QJ vit qu'une araignée de la taille d'un ballon de basket était en train de le mordre. Une alarme retentissait désormais. Elizabeth se débarrassa de l'araignée d'un coup de pied, mais des dizaines d'autres se préparaient déjà pour contre-attaquer.

- Sors de là, ordonna-t-elle au clown. Je vais essayer de les retenir.

Malgré sa jambe blessée, il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir. Elizabeth sortit à son tour après avoir fait voler quelques araignées et verrouilla la porte. Elle s'approcha de QJ pour observer la blessure.

- C'est profond, déclara-t-elle. Il faut rentrer pour te soigner.

- Et le grimoire ?

- On s'occupera de ça une prochaine fois. Allez, viens, lui dit-elle en passant son bras autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher.

Ils remontèrent en vitesse les escaliers mais se heurtèrent à deux personnes qui descendaient en même temps.

- Quackerjack ?

La jeune femme ne vit qu'une paire d'yeux noirs derrière un masque violet avant de se relever. Elle immobilisa les étrangers, aida QJ à se relever et tous les deux filèrent sans demander leur reste.

---------

- C'est la dernière pièce, annonça Bushroot.

- On dirait un mini musée, commenta Megavolt. Vous avez vu tous ces bibelots ?

- Il est ici, souffla Gosalyn.

- Quoi ?

- Le grimoire. Il est ici je le sais, répéta la petite fille en se dirigeant au fond de la pièce.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent et la suivirent. Derrière de grandes armures, sur une petite table et sous une cloche de verre se trouvait un livre épais et poussiéreux dont les pages semblaient avoir jaunis avec le temps. Bushroot s'approcha et voulut prendre le livre. Mais la cloche de verre refuser de quitter la table. Megavolt lui donna un coup de main, mais en vain. Soudain, un hurlement les fit sursauter et une alarme se mit à sonner.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit Megavolt en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Viens Gosalyn, ordonna Bushroot.

- Non ! Je ne partirai pas sans le grimoire, répondit-elle en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Elle prit la cloche dans ses mains et à sa plus grande surprise, elle put la soulever facilement. Elle ne réfléchit pas deux fois, s'empara du livre et quitta la pièce précipitamment en compagnie de Bushroot.

---------

- Je pourrais essayer un sort de localisation. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Papa ?, demanda Morgana.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à les aider ?, rétorqua Moloculo.

- Parce que si c'était moi qui avais disparu, comment aurais-tu réagis si la personne qui avait le pouvoir de t'aider à me retrouver ne souhaite pas t'aider ?

Moloculo fut pris de garde par la réponse de sa fille. Il soupira et répondit :

- Un sort de localisation est possible en effet.

Morgana prit le costume de Gosalyn dans le sac que Darkwing avait apporté et se concentra. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait perdue.

- Je ne comprends pas. Le sort m'indique que Gosalyn est en ce moment même dans cette maison.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il …

Darkwing fut coupé dans sa phrase par un hurlement suivi par le déclenchement d'une sirène.

- Des intrus au sous-sol, grogna le père de Morgana. J'y vais.

- Je vous accompagne, lança Darkwing en le poursuivant.

Tous les deux se précipitèrent dans l'escalier et soudain se heurtèrent à deux silhouettes qui remontaient précipitamment les escaliers. Darkwing reconnut l'une d'entre-elles.

- Quackerjack ?, s'étonna le héros masqué.

Il se retourna pour observer la deuxième personne. Il ne vit qu'une paire de yeux vert émeraude le regardant fixement pendant quelques secondes. ' _Les mêmes yeux que Gosalyn_. ', pensa-t-il. Il voulut se relever pour les poursuivre mais s'aperçut qu'il était immobilisé au sol, tout comme Moloculo. Il ne put qu'observer l'inconnue aider Quackerjack à se relever et tous deux disparurent de son champ de vision.

---------

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ? J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, marmonnait Megavolt en faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

Bushroot, lui, ne disait rien. Il était assis dans l'un des fauteuils et attendait. Gosalyn était sur le canapé et ne quittait pas le grimoire des yeux. Elle aussi s'inquiétait. Tous les trois sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée. Ils se retournèrent et virent Elizabeth, son pull arraché à moitié et couverte de sang et Quackerjack, plus pâle que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Megavolt qui se précipita pour les aider.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, répondit la jeune femme. Conduis-le dans sa chambre. Bushroot et Gosalyn, j'aurai besoin de tout ce que vous pourrez trouver pour nettoyer une blessure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ceux-ci lui rapportèrent des flacons de désinfectant, des compresses, des bandages, du coton … Lizie désinfecta la morsure, QJ n'avait même pas réagit, il s'était évanoui à cause de la perte de sang. Enfin elle la bandât, remonta la couverture, le regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre. Les trois autres l'attendaient dans la cuisine.

- Comment va-t-il ?, s'inquiéta Megavolt.

- Il va bien. Il se repose maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

- Eh bien, on était en train de fouiller une pièce du sous-sol quand des énormes araignées nous ont attaqués, d'où la blessure de QJ à la jambe. Alors que nous remontions, nous nous sommes heurtés à deux personnes qui descendaient. Je me souviens que l'un d'eux portait un déguisement violet ridicule.

- Tu es tombée sur Darkwing Duck ?, s'exclama Gosalyn.

- Si c'est son nom alors oui. Bref je les ai immobilisé au sol pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir. En cours de route, je me suis arrêté pour essayer de stopper le sang, j'ai donc arraché quelques morceaux de mon pull pour faire des bandages improvisés. Et enfin nous sommes rentrés.

Pendant que Megavolt et Bushroot préparaient le dîner avec l'aide de Gosalyn, Elizabeth alla prendre une douche. L'eau froide lui permit de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle pouvait voir des hématomes un peu partout sur son corps : ceux des derniers combats mais aussi ceux des anciens qui n'avaient pas disparus. Et il y avait bien sûr ce qui ne s'effacerait jamais : les cicatrices de vilaines blessures. Son sang, obtenu grâce aux égratignures du combat contre les araignées, se mélangeait à l'eau et allait se perdre au fond de la baignoire. Enfin, elle sortit, se changea et rejoignit ses amis pour le dîner. Puis chacun partit se coucher : Megavolt dans sa chambre, Elizabeth et Gosalyn partageant la dernière et Bushroot prit le canapé.

---------

- Alors ? Quelque chose a disparu ?, s'informa Darkwing après que Morgana et son père vérifièrent les différentes pièces du manoir.

- Oui, un livre que nous gardions depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant et qui ne nous appartient même pas, répondit la sorcière. Franchement Papa ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant !

- Morgana, si tu connaissais l'histoire qui se rapporte à ce livre, tu le serais également.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

- Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous raconter. Oui même vous M. Darkwing car je crois que cela vous concerne aussi, enfin pas directement.

DW lui lança un regard intrigué et s'assit à côté de Morgana.

- Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, les familles de sorciers étaient connues et respectées car elles aidaient les gens démunis. Il existait alors trois grandes familles qui se démarquaient des autres par leur puissance : nous, les McCawber, les DeSpell et enfin les Waddlemeyer.

A l'entente de ce nom, Darkwing fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom mais il ne se rappelait plus où. Il continua donc de se concentrer sur le récit de Moloculo.

- Mais petit à petit, les DeSpell sont devenus de plus en plus égoïstes. Ils ne voulaient plus gaspiller leur magie à aider les autres mais ils voulaient les dominer. Les autres sorciers se sont rebellés évidemment. Mais ils se sont tous fait exterminer. Ensuite, les DeSpell s'en sont pris aux Waddlemeyer, car ils étaient plus puissants qu'eux. Ne pouvant les attaquer de face, ils leur ont donc jetés une malédiction. Seulement une seule personne aurait ces pouvoirs, une femme, et celui-ci se transmettrait de mère en fille.

- Mais pourquoi leur jeter une telle malédiction ?, demanda Morgana. Pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas simplement tués ?

- Parce que les DeSpell aimeraient trop posséder un tel pouvoir. Imagines-toi ce qu'il se passerait si ils réussissaient à élever l'enfant qui aurait ce pouvoir ! Ce serait une catastrophe pour la planète entière. Les Waddlemeyer, mesurant la gravité de la situation, ont donc décidé de cacher la sorcière désignée. Ne pouvant plus se risquer à faire de la magie, ils nous avaient confiés leur grimoire dans le plus grand secret afin que nous le protégions. Ce grimoire se trouvait sous une cloche de verre que seul un membre de leur famille pouvait soulever.

- Donc, si le grimoire a disparu ce soir, commença Morgana, cela veut dire qu'ils …

- Sont de retour, oui, acheva son père.

- Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus vous voir au lieu de venir le voler ?, demanda Darkwing.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savent pas dans quel camp nous sommes. Si nous sommes dans le leur, ou dans celui de l'adversaire. Ce qui est normal après toutes ces années.

- Mais il reste toujours un point à résoudre, annonça Launchpad. Le sort de Morgana a sans doute marché. Gosalyn était peut-être vraiment dans la maison.

Entendre le prénom de Gosalyn donna le déclic à Darkwing. Il pâlit et se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil.

- DW ? Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme.

- Oh mon Dieu !, murmura le héros masqué. Gosalyn … c'est pourquoi elle était ici … et cette jeune femme avec Quackerjack …

- Tu pourrais nous expliquer ?, demanda Morgana.

---------

Pendant ce temps, à l'appartement, une jeune femme ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Finalement, elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Gosalyn et quitta la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle fut surprise d'y voir de la lumière sous la porte. Elizabeth, toujours sur ses gardes entra et poussa un soupir de soulagement. QJ était en train de dévaliser le frigo. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Oh c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ?

- Figures-toi que j'ai faim ! Car contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas mangé ce soir, répondit-il en mordant dans son sandwich.

La jeune femme se servit un verre d'eau et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Comment va ta jambe ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Mieux ! J'arrive au moins à marcher.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Et aucun des deux ne savait comment le briser. Finalement, le clown se lança :

- Je … je voulais …te remercier, bégaya-t-il.

- Me remercier ?

- Oui, de m'avoir aidé avec ces bestioles. Sans toi, elles m'auraient transformé en canard farci, plaisanta QJ.

- Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais eu besoin d'aller là-haut. C'est de ma faute ce qui t'est arrivé, lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoutes, on a déjà parlé de ça tout à l'heure, lui dit-il en soutenant son regard. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je t'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser les yeux avant l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, QJ détourna le regard.

- Bon, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

- Bonne nuit Quackerjack, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

---------

Tous les trois n'en revenaient pas de ce que leur avait dit Darkwing.

- Tu es sûr que le vrai nom de Gosalyn est Waddlemeyer ?, redemanda encore une fois Morgana.

- Pour la dernière fois oui ! Et crois-moi que je voudrais me tromper, soupira-t-il.

- Et je crois que nous en avons eu la preuve, ajouta Moloculo.

- Comment ça ?

- Si Gosalyn ne se trouvait pas à la cave, c'est qu'elle était à l'étage. C'est donc elle qui a put soulever la cloche de verre. Et la jeune femme que nous avons rencontré tous les deux, elle devait être un membre de sa famille, elle nous a cloué au sol sans que je puisse intervenir. C'est cette jeune femme l'élue de leur famille.

- Il faut que je parle à Gosalyn, annonça soudain le héros masqué.

- Mais, DW, vous ne savez même pas où elle est, remarqua Launchpad.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen, dit Morgana.


	6. Rencontre à l'entrepôt

_**Affaires de famille**_

**_Chapitre 6 : rencontre à l'entrepôt_**

Gosalyn dormait profondément. Elle rêvait qu'elle passait une superbe journée avec tous ses amis (anciens et nouveaux) au parc pendant un immense pique-nique. Soudain, tous disparurent et elle se retrouva seule dans le noir total.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?, appela la petite fille.

Petit à petit, Morgana apparut devant-elle, accompagnée de son père.

- Gosalyn ! Tu vas bien ?, demanda Darkwing en l'embrassant.

- Papa ! C'est vraiment toi ?, souria-t-elle. Mais comment es-tu entré dans mes rêves ?

- Grâce à Morgana. Maintenant écoutes-moi bien car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tu n'es pas blessée ?, lui dit-il en l'examinant.

- Non Papa, je vais très bien.

- Où es-tu ? Et avec qui ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis. Mais je suis avec un membre de ma famille et … des amis.

- Gosalyn, il faut que je te parle. Mais ici je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps. Tu pourrais me retrouver demain matin avant l'aube à l'entrepôt n°6 sur les quais ?

- Euh, je vais essayer.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors. Je t'aime Gosalyn.

- Je t'aime aussi Papa.

Sur ces paroles, elle se réveilla. Elizabeth venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Désolé si je t'ai réveillée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Lizie, il faut que j'aille à l'entrepôt n°6 avant l'aube. Mon père s'inquiète et il souhaiterait me parler.

- Euh … d'accord. Mais je t'accompagne.

- Oh pendant que j'y pense !, elle se leva et sortit. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un vieux livre dans les mains.

- Tu as trouvé le grimoire ? Gos tu es la meilleure !, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le livre.

Elle examina quelques pages puis le reposa sur la table de nuit.

- Je l'examinerai demain. Pour l'instant il faut dormir. Bonne nuit Gos.

- Bonne luit Lizie.

---------

Une à deux heures avant l'aube, Gosalyn et Elizabeth se levèrent et se préparèrent silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller les garçons. Elles laissèrent quand même un mot, leur expliquant leur absence. Puis elles sortirent, prenant la voie des quais. Elizabeth avait quand même emporter son fouet au cas où. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles arrivèrent à l'entrepôt n°6, encore vide.

- Ecoutes Gosalyn, ils arrivent. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne me voient pas pour le moment. Je vais me cacher mais je garde un œil sur toi.

- OK.

Lorsque sa sœur disparut de son champ de vision, elle entendit la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrir. Enfin, elle vit son père. Il n'était pas venu seul : toute la bande des Justice Ducks l'accompagnait, de même que Launchpad. Elle se jeta à son cou.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Papa, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi.

- Où sont-ils ?, demanda Gizmoduck.

- Qui ?

- Les membres du Fearsome Five.

- Comment savez-vous que j'étais avec eux ?

- J'ai croisé Quackerjack chez Morgana lorsque vous êtes venus. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, répondit Darkwing.

- Oh ! De toute façon, ils ne sont pas là.

- Tu es venue seule ?, s'emporta Darkwing.

- Non ! Lizie m'a accompagnée.

- Qui est Lizie ?, demanda Gizmoduck.

- C'est ma sœur, Elizabeth. Restez ici, je vais vous la présenter.

Les sept adultes se regardèrent, interloqués, pendant que Gosalyn partait à la recherche d'Elizabeth. Elle ne fit que quelques pas lorsque l'entrepôt s'illumina tout à coup. Des dizaines d'Eggmen surgir de tous les coins. Steelbeak sortit de l'ombre.

- Tiens, tiens. Quelle belle prise nous avons faite aujourd'hui !, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bec de métal ?, demanda Darkwing.

- Je viens chercher quelque chose, quelle question ! Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Attrapez la gamine, dit-il aux Eggmen.

Darkwing ne pouvait réagir à cette scène. Lui et ses compagnons étaient maintenus par toute la troupe d'Eggmen. Alors que l'un d'eux empoignait Gosalyn, un claquement de fouet brisa le silence. L'Eggmen recula, tenant sa main blessée. Elizabeth sauta de la caisse où elle se trouvait devant Gosalyn, faisant claquer son fouet dans les airs pour faire reculer l'ennemi.

- Alors c'est toi la fille qui m'a mis K.O. cinq de mes hommes l'autre soir à toi toute seule. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné, et très charmé aussi, dit Steelbeak à Elizabeth.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, cracha-t-elle.

- Eh bien, ce que je veux … c'est toi. Amenez-la au Quartier Général, ordonna-t-il aux Eggmen.

Tous ceux qui ne tenaient pas les héros se jetèrent sur elle. Gosalyn ne pût qu'observer le combat, Elizabeth lui ayant jeter un sort de protection qui l'empêchait de sortir ou quelqu'un de l'approcher. La jeune femme décrochait coups de pied et coups de poing aux Eggmen. Elle ne se risqua pas à lancer des sorts : ils étaient trop nombreux et la magie l'épuiserait encore plus vite. Voyant que ses forces diminuaient, Darkwing essaya de se dégager pour aller l'aider et les autres en firent autant. Personne ne remarqua Steelbeak qui s'était glissé derrière la sorcière. La jeune femme se battait toujours quand tout à coup, un énorme choc la fit s'écrouler à terre. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir Steelbeak lui donnant une autre décharge électrique, puis tout devint noir.

---------

Lorsque Steelbeak disparut avec les Eggmen portant Elizabeth, les autres relâchèrent les membres des Justice Ducks et s'enfuirent à leur tour.

- Gosalyn ?, appela Darkwing en recherchant la petite fille. Ah tu es là. Ça va ?

Mais Gosalyn ne répondit pas. Elle resta debout, les yeux fixant toujours l'endroit où sa sœur s'était évanouie. Finalement, son père la prit dans ses bras et elle laissa emmener sans résistance vers la Tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?, demanda Neptunia.

- On attend qu'elle se décide à nous parler, répondit Gizmoduck en tournant la tête vers Gosalyn.

Morgana l'avait assise sur une chaise et lui parler, essayant de la faire réagir.

- Gos, tu m'entends ? Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais pour ça il faut que tu nous parles. Gosalyn ?

Mais la petite fille restait muette, ses yeux fixant le vide. Ils essayèrent à tour de rôle de la faire parler. En vain. Au bout de quelques heures, en voyant l'état désespéré dans lequel se trouvait son père, Morgana décida de faire appel à la magie pour entrer dans son esprit et communiquer avec elle.

- Gosalyn ?, appela la sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vas-t-en !

- Gosalyn, il faut que tu reviennes maintenant. Tout le monde s'inquiète de ton état.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus. Je n'ai plus la force.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux plus ?

- Je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. J'ai rencontré ma sœur il y a à peine quelques jours et on me l'a déjà enlevé. Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne veux plus que ça arrive.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore perdu Gosalyn ! On veut t'aider à la retrouver, mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles et que tu nous dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Que ferait ta sœur dans ce cas-là ? Tu crois qu'elle se laisserait aller ?

- Non, elle combattrait jusqu'au bout.

- Alors prends exemple sur elle.

Sur ces mots, Gosalyn se réveilla de sa torpeur. Elle observa les alentours pour se repérer et lorsqu'elle vit Morgana se tenant devant elle, elle fondit en larmes. Attirés par les pleurs, le reste du groupe se précipita pour trouver Gosalyn en larmes sur les genoux de Morgana. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Après plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, Gosalyn raconta son histoire.

---------

Les garçons étaient levés depuis longtemps à l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le mot des filles, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Mais là, il était midi passé et elles n'étaient toujours pas de retour.

- Il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elles ne soient pas encore là, s'inquiétait Bushroot.

- La seule chose qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre, ajouta Megavolt.

Quackerjack, lui, ne disait rien. Il se rappelait sa conversion la nuit-même avec Elizabeth et pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva des remords. Il s'en voulait de ne les avoir pas accompagnées.


End file.
